


Just One Time

by JannKenneth



Series: The Red Pill [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Daddy Kink, Drug-Induced Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Jock to Cockslut, Loss of Virginity, Lustful Father, M/M, Mental turmoil, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Perversion, Pervertibles, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychotropic Drugs, Sexuality Crisis, Sneaky Sex, Willing and Eager But Drugged, hold the moan, perverted father, smut with plot, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannKenneth/pseuds/JannKenneth
Summary: A father craving for his own son is so unheard of.But maybe that is because no one ever admitted to it.And why hasn’t any of this ever make it on the news?Maybe no father has ever had the balls to really get himself to do it.But not Jack. Not Jackson Morrison.





	Just One Time

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This is a work of fiction. All characters are made up and were not based on anyone. Any resemblance and similarity to real life events and people is purely coincidental. This story is tagged rape because psychotropic drugs is involved. Be warned.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> This story is a derivative of an RP that I had long time ago, restructured into what hopefully is a coherent story.  
> I don't really remember who my RP partner is, but if you are reading this, this is for you.
> 
> \------------------------------------
> 
> Do leave a comment or even a simple kudos, so I would know if you end up liking this story or not.

Have you ever seen someone whom you find so attractive? So much so that you are willing to give anything just for the opportunity to have sex with them? Well, that is how Jackson Morrison feel towards this special someone - Trystan. Trystan has the juiciest looking ass Jack have ever laid eyes on. His body is so perfect – fit, smooth, pale, hairless and it looks amazing in anything, especially in his football uniform. He is so ruggedly handsome. He has those emerald eyes that almost shines under the sun; something he got from his mother. He has dark hair that is kept in a greatly styled longish short hair style. His chiseled jaws might even cut through glass. His lips are so perfect, the cupid bow is so defined that Jack is always enchanted by it while Trystan talks. His upper canine teeth would show when he talks and smiles. And Jack loves it. Not to mention those deep dimples that grace their presence along with that his killer smile. His eyebrows are so thick, so manly, yet looking well-groomed even if he doesn’t do anything with it. He is just so perfect that Jack would do anything to get him.

Jack, on the other hand, is your typical mid-forties lumberjack-type Dad. His physique looks so beefy; he is not ripped fit but he doesn’t have a beer belly either. Just perfectly in between the beefy physique spectrum. When at home, he usually wears wife beaters paired with shorts. His salt and pepper chest hair would usually peek out of his wife beater and his meaty thighs would be exposed too. Face-wise, he is just as good-looking as Trystan, but much older with a full beard that is kept well-trimmed. More precisely, Trystan looks like a younger mirrored version of Jack. Maybe that is because Trystan is Jack’s teenage son – his 18-year-old high school jock son whom he wants to fuck the hell out of. That isn’t so bad right?

A father craving for his own son is so unheard of. But maybe that is because no one ever admitted to it. And why hasn’t any of this ever made it on the news? Maybe no father has ever had the balls to really get himself to do it. But not Jack. Not Jackson Morrison.

Two months ago, Jack decides that he has waited enough. And so, he starts his planning on how to get his own son. Luckily, he found a way. An untested drug that will increase someone’s libido and comes in variety of colors to choose from. The red pill is really calling Jack’s name. The red pill is said to increase someone’s libido so much. And it will change someone’s sexual orientation, from heterosexual to homosexual or the other way around for example. Even the suspected side effect goes in Jack’s favor. It is said that as a side effect, the red pill tends to create a stronger attraction to people who are genetically linked. Which means, it would be perfect for Jack’s plan.

“WARNING: Do not administer the drug when the subject is around people of the same bloodline. Drug subject will have high risk of engaging in undesired activities such as, but not limited to, incest.” Jack even chuckles at the warning. And so, he acquired the said pill.

Last week, Jack sets his plan into motion - mixing the red pill into his son’s morning orange juice. Only Trystan drinks the orange juice. His mother prefers her yogurt smoothie in the morning, and Jack is a coffee person. Everything is perfect. Well, at least it was supposed to be. But one week had already passed, and still no effect on Trystan.

Jack sits frustrated in the living room couch. It was Saturday morning and the wife is out to attend some events with her friends. Jack never really cared about his wife’s business. At the moment, what he cares about is taking his son. Yet, his plan of making his son **_"so horny he would want to get banged by his old man"_** certainly doesn’t seem to be working at all. It has been a week but the kid hasn’t even cracked yet. Jack is starting to wonder if the pill is really working? Or maybe it only works to some people? Or maybe he didn’t mix it well? Anything that will explain why nothing is happening, after days and days of waiting.

His hand lazily pressing the remote control buttons, browsing through boring shows on the TV. Nothing seems to catch his attention, well, nothing except the idea that his plan is not working and Jack is having seconds thought on his plan now. He is seriously considering his Plan B. And Plan B would be him raping his boy with his best buddies. But even that seems too extreme for him. He doesn’t want to damage and scare his son. He wants his son to want him, but if the drug is not working, what other choice does he really have? He will have his son, one way or another.

Unbeknownst to the father, the red pill is working pretty well. His son is in his bedroom, trying his best to get himself under control. Trystan tosses a recently soiled sock into the laundry hamper. He shakes his head and sighs.  He has never done his own laundry before, but now it seems he has to. This is the third time he has jerked off that day, yet nothing seems to be fixing it; He’s constantly horned up. To make matters worse, spending time with his own father seems to be putting him at a higher state of arousal. Even the thought disgusts him, but he can't pretend that his father’s body and strong scent, isn't putting him on edge.

He gets out of bed and his room and heads to the kitchen for a drink. He walks through the living room and sees his father on the couch.

"Hey, Dad" Trystan says in a half whisper, his voice breaking. He can feel his dick start to throb again. His cheeks flushing with desire as he fights back the thought of throwing himself onto his own father. Realizing he has been staring at his father for too long, he awkwardly walks into the kitchen while adjusting his tenting cock. Once there, he pours himself some more orange juice just to refresh himself and get himself cooled down. Unknowingly, adding fuel to the flames of forbidden desire inside him.

His father, however, has been too in his head that he did not even notice his son staring at him with longing. When he looked up, his son is already walking away. So, Jack just shrugs it off and continues browsing the channels, finally settling on CNN. He thinks that maybe boring news can take his mind off the idea of considering his Plan B. Because he knows the shit storm that may result from that.

 _Something must be wrong with me. I'm straight... and not only am I straight... but this is my own father. And yet, just walking past my father has my whole body desperate for him. I know I can't simply walk past him again. My body needs to be near him at the very least… To smell him... To feel him..._ Trystan’s cheeks burn bright red at the thought. Taking in a few breaths, Trystan tries my hardest to calm down. Gulping down the glass of his morning orange juice, he lets out a sigh.

Finally, he walks back into the family room and sits down next to his father on the couch, feigning interest on the television. "Any good news today?" Trystan turn to his father as he asks. His cock starts painfully throbbing against the band of his shorts. His mind cursing himself for getting this hard even after jerking off just a few seconds ago. He swallows down hard, unable to take his eyes off his father.

"Well the US dollar is going up?" Jack responds nonchalant. He turns and sees his son sitting there calm and collected. He seems to be refusing to see his son’s agitated and on-edge behavior. Jack is too busy asking himself again if he had really mixed the drug into the orange juice well.

"Oh, that’s good." Trystan replies, trying his hardest to be sincere, but he honestly couldn't care less. It almost angers Jack to see his son so calm like this. At this point, it has been one full week, ever since the Jack started drugging his son. Yet the kid can calmly sit there beside him without cracking.

 _I need a drink._ Jack decides as he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen. When he gets up and walks passed his son, Trystan’s eyes catch Jack’s bulge in his shorts bouncing with each step. The view has Trystan’s mouth watering and the teenager’s whole core is screaming for him to reach out and grab it. His ass is throbbing as the thought of his father filling his ass enters his mind. Trystan is surprised at himself, unable to deny the hunger within him. He has never even considered putting something inside his tight virgin hole until earlier this week.

Of course, Jack remains clueless about what is going in his son’s head. Reaching the kitchen, he goes straight to the fridge. He picks up a beer, opens it up and chugs it like he has been thirsty all his life. He sighs again before he walks back into the family room.

"So how is school?" Jack asks his son, hoping that maybe it will get his mind off his failed Plan A. "Don’t you have football practice or something during Saturdays?" He asks as he passes by in front of his teenage son before sitting back down on the couch.

Trystan does not answer right away though. He is a bit distracted. The moment his father enters the room again, he feels his mood rise again. As his father walks past him, his eyes linger on his father’s crotch yet again, hungrily gawking. His throat starts to dry up like he is thirsty for something. He takes in a deep breath, taking in his father’s strong manly smell.

When Trystan did not answer the question right away, Jack looks at his son, confused. He notices that his son seems a bit distracted but he doesn’t know why. Luckily, Trystan notices his father’s inquisitive stare and his mind quickly remembers that he was asked a question.

"Oh, I uh... Sorry... School is good. Yeah... Usually I do have training today, but I called in sick... I'm... Uhm… Just feeling a little off." Trystan stutters in nervousness. The reaction registers as an unusual behavior in his father’s brain, yet the man ignores it and instead moves his gaze back to the TV.

Trystan can hear his own heartbeat. He wonders if his father can hear it too. He shuffles closer to his father, resting against his father’s body a little. His body practically shivers as he can feel his father’s hairy thigh against his. His arm against Jack’s body. He swallows hard before he gets the courage to rest his hands on his father’s thigh. With that simple contact, Trystan can feel his dick leaking against the band of his shorts. His heart speeds up even faster. Does his father hear it now?

No. But, Jack does feel hyperconscious now. Very much aware of what is going on around him ever since he felt his son shuffle closer to him. Jack can feel his son’s body leaning on his and his teenage son’s hand on his thigh.

 _Is the drug working?_ Jack asks himself. _I don’t even know how the drug works anymore. And I am not sure if I am just putting malice on this._ Jack decides to stay unresponsive, wanting to observe for the moment. Trying his best to stay calm, he remains staring at the television.

 _It was stupid for me to assume being this close to my father would be enough to starts anything._ Trystan closes his eyes in desperation. The need in his body is overpowering everything in him. Even his internal struggle over morals and sexuality are pushed in the back burner of his mind.

 _I need to do something more. I need this._ Trystan thinks as his hand starts to softly run over his father’s hairy thigh. He looks up at his father, expecting a reaction. But Jack is trying to act like he is not aware that his son is staring at him, holding his breath as he feels his son’s hand move softly up his thighs. The ever-boring news show seem so interesting all of a sudden. His eyes continue to stare blankly at the television screen, swallowing hard as he waits for what’s to come.

Trystan has seen his father walk around the house soft before, and he suspects that his father must be packing some major heat. And at that moment, he can almost feel his hand shake in desperation. Trying to act as calm as possible, Trystan’s hand instinctively slides further up his father’s thigh, eventually resting on top of his father’s thick bulge. He swallows down as his heart jumps, feeling his father’s bulge twitch against the palm of my hand. Trystan can’t help but squeeze his father’s bulge softly.

When Jack felt his son’s hand on his bulge, he has a serious debate in his head. He is quite sure that this is the drug working now. He can only imagine what is going on in his son’s head. He debates with himself if he should react or act unaware. But his son’s hand starts to squeeze him, leaving him with no other choice but to react or at least say something. Though, giving in so easily is not part of his plan. It never was.

"Hey T." Jack says, acting caught off guard. Using his nickname for his son, just to act like he is still in a shocked yet playful mood. He quickly picks up his son’s hand and pushes it away. He almost whimpers at the absence of his son’s warm hands over his bulge.  "What are you doing?" he asks, looking at his son with a serious face and an accusing stare. His gaze observing Trystan’s face looking for a reaction.

Hearing his father’s deep, stern voice knocks Trystan out of the hypnotic state he was in. When his father moved his hand back, Trystan knew he has crossed a major line. His face burns red with embarrassment. He quickly looks down from his father’s accusing stare, unable to make eye contact.

"S-So-Sorry, Dad. It’s just..." Trystan clears his throat as he tries to explain himself. His voice clearly shaken. "I-I couldn't help myself… I don’t know what's going on... But-but I need it... I need… I need you." Trystan looks back up at his father after saying that. His eyes watering and burning with desire. Yet, his father remains silent. Still looking at him as if he is crazy.

"You're all I've been able to think about all week. I know it’s wrong, but every fiber of my body is desperate for your touch… I-I even dream about the things I want you to do.” As relieving as it is to finally share his thoughts with his own father, Trystan knows he has probably fucked up their relationship. He is holding back his tears as he waits for his father’s response. Although his dick is ignoring his emotional struggle as it throbs rock hard inside his pants.

"What do you mean, T?" Jack asks, feigning ignorance. "Are you saying that you are gay?" Jack adds, wanting to play hard to get.

 _This is what I wanted to do ever since I made my plan. I want to make Trystan beg for me. Basically, forcing himself on me, and not accepting NO for an answer._ Jack screams in his head as he looks at his son, tasting victory in his mouth. The teenager looks so troubled and conflicted, and Jack loves it. This is what he has been going through ever since he noticed how gorgeous his son is. Now, it’s his son’s turn to feel guilty, confused and desperate.

"You should just jack off, T-boy." Jack declares, chuckling. He purposely shrugs it off, wanting to push his son to the limit. Curious to see what his son will do then, he remains sitting there, waiting for his son’s next move. The TV news long forgotten.

"No! Well… Yes... I don't know if I am gay, Dad. All I know is I need you..." Trystan responds in exasperation. His mind barely able to wrap around the idea itself, so explaining it to his father is just as hard, if not harder. When the reality of his confession sinks in, he blushes at his brutal honestly. He has been denying it, but now he is accepting his desire for his own father. The idea both arouses him and repulses him. And he is sure his father doesn’t want to hear it. His eyes look down ashamed, but also trying to look at what he is most desperate for. He is surprised to see that his father’s bulge has grown. The flames of desire inside him grows at this discovery.

"See... you must understand. Look at how you responded to my touch!" Trystan puts his hand on his father’s hairy thigh again. This time the teen manages to maintain eye contact with his father. "I... I don’t want to jack off, Dad... I want to touch you… I want you..." Trystan declares in a hushed voice. His hand once again creeping towards his father’s meaty bulge, rubbing his palm against it and feeling his father’s flaccid throbbing cock through the thin fabric. "P-please... Just let me touch you…"

Jack looks into his son’s eyes and sees the hunger there. The desire. The intense urge. He loves it. But that doesn’t mean he would just let his son do what he wants.

"I don’t know, son. I mean, I am your father. Why don’t you do it with some other guy?" Jack suggests convincingly. This time he did not use his son’s nickname. He wants to emphasize that Trystan is his son, so he would feel guiltier and more ashamed. "Are you really gay?" Jack asks but did not do anything to his son’s hand that is once again squeezing his bulge.

"I don’t want some other guy Dad... I only want you." He gives his father’s cock a squeeze to emphasis his point. Trystan’s mind is foggy as his primal need drives him. His hand now practically gripping his father’s shaft through the thin fabric of the older man’s shorts. He can't get over how good it feels in his hand, so heavy and thick.

"I... I don’t think I'm gay. Maybe. I think maybe… you're the exception." Trystan adds. His hand slides up under his father’s shirt, feeling the thick fur that tickles his fingers. Then he pushes them under the band of his father’s shorts. His eager fingers dart straight to the base of his father’s thick cock, quickly wrapping around it.

"P-please Dad, maybe it’s better that you're my father... I trust you." Trystan blushes at his own words. He can’t believe he is begging his father for this. Just the thought of another man, a faggot, touching his bulge repulses him. But now he is doing more than that, and to his own father. His hands tugging on his father’s throbbing meat as well as he can under the confines of his father’s shorts. It's taking all his concentration to not just rip the shorts off his father. His desperate need for him doubling with each warm throb of his father’s shaft. _What have I become?_

"I-I don’t know… Mmm… son." Jack says. His breathing pattern starts to be rapid. His cock starts to lengthen and harden as his son’s finger wraps around it.

"Your mom wouldn't like you doing this." Jack declares. His heart pounding fast.

"Mom doesn’t have to know." Trystan says simply. He can’t help but feel a little guilty at his own suggestion. the mere idea of suggesting that his father cheating on his mother is bad enough. But begging his father to cheat on his mother with him, the son, is just plain outrageous and filthy. However, the taboo and the forbidden nature of his request is the last thing on his mind at that moment. His mind still hangs up on the fact that his hand won’t even fit around his father’s thick shaft. He is so desperate to see what it would look like fully hard. The space in his father’s shorts is pretty limited now. The thick meat filling up most of the room. Trystan has to settle on soft jerks as his hand rests in his father’s thick pubes.

 _God, few days ago, the thought of touching someone else’s junk repulses me. That is just too gay. And I am the football quarterback who is dating the lead cheerleader, why would I ever think of doing it? Besides, why would anyone ever want to do it? I am even amazed that my girlfriends would even want to put my junk in their mouth. That to me is a true miracle. But now, this is all I want - my hands wrapped around my father’s throbbing member. My mouth is watering just at the idea of it sliding into my mouth. What is wrong with me?_ Trystan may still be conflicted in his head, but it seems his body knows what it wants. And it is not afraid to say it out loud when asked.

Jack’s hands move to his son’s face. "Do you really want this, son?" He asks while looking into his son’s desperate eyes. Jack’s mind wants him to hold back more. To tease his son even more but his body wants to give right in. Gazing into his son’s pleading eyes weakens his resolve.

"Yes, Dad. Please, I want your cock." Trystan responds without a second thought, surprising even himself. Feeling his father’s hands on his face has his heart fluttering. He looks back into Jack’s eyes, trying his best to beg, showing that he is dead serious.

 _What is this? I can’t believe this intense feeling. I badly want... no need my father’s thick juicy shaft. Earlier in the week when the thought started to cross my mind, I suppressed it - completely disgusted. Now when I think about it, my body shivers, my ass aches with desire. I know that I need his fat cock, to taste… to fill me._ Trystan swallows down hard. He almost shoots just thinking about it. His cock continuously leaking precum. The desperation in his eyes is visible to Jack.

"Well, if your Mom can’t know… then maybe...?" Jack moans as he relishes on the thirst in his son’s eyes. His own hunger eating him up inside. Even in his lustful state, Jack manages to say this, not wanting to give his son his explicit consent. He wants Trystan to feel dirty if he does decide to do what he wants anyway. His own cock is throbbing hard now and actually leaking. His resolve is no longer as strong.

Trystan can feel Jack’s body vibrate as the hulking man lets out a deep moan. Trystan knows that he has never heard his father make a sound like that, but he knows for sure he wants to hear it again. Doubt crosses his mind for a second when he thinks of his mother again, but as he feels his father’s sticky precum against his fingertips the thought gets buried so easily. _Fuck, why am I so desperate for my own dad?_ Trystan blushes.

A moan inevitably slipped Jack’s mouth as his son’s fingertips slides on the tip of his leaking cock. He bites his lower lip a little as he watches his son. Seeing the teen blush a little makes him wonder what the kid is thinking about and how to make the kid blush more often.

"Maybe we can try it for a bit?" Jack finally says trying his best not to completely crack and give in. He knows that his son needs a little more nudge and this is his way of doing that.

"T-thank you dad... Please… I'm sure you won’t regret it." Trystan can't help but grin, the anticipation almost killing him. "Could you uh... give me better access please?"

Jack grins as he hears Trystan say those naughty words, making him harder if that is even possible. He lifts his butt, giving his son a wordless permission to pull his shorts down. And Trystan got the message. He wastes no time, quickly using both hands to tug down his father’s now damp shorts. The strong musky and manly smell alone make him nauseous with lust and Jack can see that. The moan that escapes Trystan’s mouth sings to Jack’s soul and begs the loving father to tease more moans out of his unsuspecting son.

 _Wow. How can it be this massive? If I was a little boy gazing at an adult cock for the first time, then it would have been understandable why I am so astonished at my father’s massive size. But I am a grown ass man. A teenager built like a body builder. Yet my thick veiny forearms look like that of a child, right next to my father’s alpha meat. How is that even possible? It is like looking at the Eiffel Tower for the very first time. Except I want to shove that Eiffel tower inside me and I don’t care if it breaks me. This must have been how my girlfriends feel the first time they see me naked. And I am not even close to my father’s size._ Trystan can’t take his eyes off it. The sight of his father’s thick, veiny, cock is even better than he ever could imagine. _How does it even fit in his shorts? There can’t be enough room there._

Jack almost chuckles at he sees his son gawk at his pride and joy. When soft, his cock barely fits in his shorts, but when hard he is even more monstrous. He smirks as he pulls his wife beater off. Revealing his hairy chest and beefy body.

"Holy fuck Dad..." Moaning, Trystan half whispers. His eyes quickly run over his father’s body, appraising it under a new view - that of a worshipper. But before long his full attention turns back onto his father’s perfect cock. He moans again as he uses both hands now to wrap around his Jack’s shaft, giving it a few strokes. His father’s strong masculine scent is thick in the air, only pressing Trystan onward.

“Watch your language, son.” Jack ironically comments. It is so weird for a father to focus on his son cursing and ignoring the fact that he is letting his boy jerk him off. He watches his son’s every move. He can see his son take in a deep breath, sliding one hand onto his big heavy balls - feeling their weight and squeezing them softly. He sees Trystan smiling in content as if finally starting to get what the teenage jock has been craving over the past week. Trystan’s gaze looks up at his face, and Jack is confident that his teenage son can see the pleasure written all over his face. He almost burst right then and there.

"Dad... You're so hot... And so fucking thick." Trystan’s hand then moves to his father’s balls, as if weighing it.

"God, son. This is so wrong." Jack says right after his son’s compliment. And those words are true. Jack can really feel that this is wrong. But it doesn’t really mean that he wants this to stop. He just wants his son to know that this is so wrong and it is making him harder than he has ever been, even with his wife.

"I know, Dad." Trystan whispers in agreement. His hand squeezes at his father’s shaft, mesmerized by the way his father’s foreskin rolls over the fat mushroom head. His fingers tracing the popping veins in his father’s mean-looking shaft. Trystan has never been captivated by another man’s cock in his life. As he gawks at his father’s member, he can’t help but recall the first time he discovers his own cock. Curious about it and very much thrilled to explore and play with his favorite toy. And now, somehow, he finds a new favorite toy – his father’s cock. And his father finds a new favorite toy – his own son.

"Son, can you slap yourself with daddy's cock?" Jack asks, unable to contain his eagerness. His son looks up at him, astounded by his bizarre request.

"S-slap myself?” Trystan asks. He doesn’t know if he can really do it. His body is screaming for him to just do it but his mind is posing a conflict. Admitting to himself that he is enjoying the feeling of his father’s thick uncut cock in his hands is one thing. But slapping it on his face is another. And it just seems too humiliating and demeaning to ever be something he would enjoy. It would be a new low that Trystan is not comfortable with or ready for. Yet, looking at that throbbing member in front of him, he couldn’t help but say yes. Afraid that his father will take it away from him if he refuses.

“O-of course, Dad! Daddy.” Trystan answers, he fakes confidence by making a playful smirk. Getting down on his knees, Trystan climbs between his father’s legs and look up at the fatherly figure. Soaking in the sight for a second before he focuses back down on the dripping meat, his hands having never left it.

Holding onto the base of his father’s thick shaft with one hand, Trystan notices that he is struggling to grip around it. He moves closer until his face is within range. He can feel Jack’s cock throbbing fiercely in his grip. He can’t resist taking in a deep breath - moaning as he does; his own cock twitching. His other hand, slides up onto Jack’s lower belly; his fingers swirls over his father’s thick fur. He looks up at Jack’s face, unable to stop himself from smiling as he tugs on his father’s shaft, making the knob slap at his cheeks. His father’s wet cockhead leaving behind traces of sticky precum on his cheeks.

Trystan’s body shivers from the sensation. Feeling the weight of his own father’s fat dad cock as it slaps him. _Fuck how dirty am I? Why is this turning me on so much?_ He asks himself, blushing deeper. Just seconds ago, he is cursing his situation. Not wanting to slap himself with the cock that he has been craving for. But now, it seems so perfect. It makes him feel like he is giving his father’s cock the worship it deserves. And somehow this pushes him to accept himself for what he is - a dirty cock whore... the kind he used to jerk off to on porn. The kind that he thinks his girlfriends and one-time flings were when they were the one kneeling before him. Now he is in that same position and somehow instead of shame, all he feels is pride. His face turns redder at that realization, ashamed at the fact that he did not feel shame at doing this.

 _God, you are just so perfect, son. You look like you are meant to be there always._ Jack declares in his head as he looks down at his son kneeling before him, right between his legs. He did not say it out loud, afraid that it might scare his son away. His moans escape his mouth though as he watches Trystan, his own son, squeeze the base of his cock and starts to slap his throbbing Daddy cock on that young innocent teenage face. The very same Daddy cock that helped create Trystan’s human existence.

 _Circle of life._ Jack mumbles to himself as he watches his sticky pre-fuck juice on his son’s cheeks drip down and glisten under the artificial light inside the house. His son’s face turns red, maybe from the slapping but more likely from shame as the realization of the situation dawns on him.

"Are you okay, baby T?" Jack say feeling concerned just for a bit. "Do you want to stop?" he asks partly teasing his son, partly concerned. The married man watches his son’s face change. Trystan stops slapping himself with his father’s incestuous cock and turns to look up at Jack. The married man can see his son’s mouth open to say something to him, but he didn’t understand it. As his mind is focused on the comparison of his son’s face near his huge throbbing cock.

Upon hearing his father’s words, Trystan snaps out of his lustful haze. While slapping himself with his father’s throbbing member, he was treated with a strong whiff of his father’s scent, more refined and more raw than usual. And it has made him lightheaded.

"Yes, dad! N-no please, I'm not ready for this to end." Trystan protests as his father’s words, sink into him. He blushes a deeper shade of red, embarrassed at how desperate he sounds. Holding his father’s throbbing cock in front of his face, he can't resist any longer. Without even thinking, he naturally opens his mouth and moves forward. Only to stop himself for a second, hesitating as he realizes what he is about to do. His father is looking at him with a sexy smirk, undoubtedly enjoying how his own son is begging for him. The mischievous sexy smirk did not register in Trystan’s mind though, because he is too busy with his own mental debate.

 _Am I really going to taste my own father’s cock? The same cock that created me?_ Trystan asks himself. But instead of disgust, the thought only turns him on even more... _God! What happened to me?_ Before Trystan can process the thought, he leans forward and sucks in his father’s thick juicy knob. Jack inhales involuntarily as he feels that warm moist lips wrap around his cock head. He can hear his son’s muffled moan as the teen barely manages to wrap his lips around the meaty helmet. Trystan can feel his father’s cock throb against his tongue. Trystan knew right then that he wants to do more.

Tentatively, Trystan slides his tongue up onto his father’s wet knob, letting out a low moan of satisfaction as he tastes Jack’s bittersweet precum. Desperate for more, Trystan starts to swirl his tongue around on Jack’s knob, pushing the tip of his tongue underneath his father’s meaty foreskin. Using one hand to hold up the heavy meat, the other slides back down to the big low-hanging full balls underneath. He gives them a tug as he continues to lap and swirl. _Fuck, my dad tastes amazing. I feel so complete as I taste him. It's like I was meant to be here… like my father made me specifically to suckle on this fat gorgeous mean-looking cock._

As Trystan marvels at his filthy conclusion, Jack is busy with trying to understand his emotion. _Is this how good a blowjob should feel? I feel like I am having my first ever blowjob again. I can’t even remember how many times I had a blowjob before. But every single experience pale in comparison to the feeling of my own son wrapping his lips around my cock. This is supposed to be a one-time thing, but I don’t know if I can quit this. I can’t think of anyone else best suited in my son’s position at the moment._

"God, Son... Go… Aaaaahh... Aaaahhh." Trystan hears his father moan yet again as he continues to suck. Feeling the married man’s body writhe, the vibrations of his father’s moans making Trystan’s hair stand on end. He is now sure that he is doing a good job. And now he wants to please his father even more. Or maybe he just wants to please himself even more. Either way, he opens his mouth wider, then push forward, letting his father’s thick mushroom knob slide down his mouth. Trystan can’t help but pause for a bit as he struggles with the insane girth. Relaxing his jaw before he can push in more of that daddy meat that he has been craving for all week.

"Oh God son. Oh God." Trystan moans as he sees more of his cock slide inside his son’s mouth. His son’s once red luscious lips, now spread thin around his thick girth. Jack’s head leans back while his eyes roll back in his head. His moaning and groaning now deeper, almost beastly.

Appreciating his Dad’s groans of approval, Trystan lets out his own version of muffled moans of delight. He starts to bob up and down on the fat married cock. His tongue playing with the underside of the shaft. This is Trystan’s first time giving a blowjob, but he has received plenty before from his girlfriends. The memory of it seems so distant now, even if the latest is merely a week and a half ago.

Trystan tries to push deeper but his father’s cockhead hits the back of his mouth, making him gag and cough. _This must be how my girlfriends feel when they are choking with my cock. It hurts. It feels so degrading. Yet somehow it feels so satisfying. Now, how did Ashley do it?_ Ashley being Trystan’s current girlfriend, the only one that can take all of his member in her throat. Calming himself down, Trystan continues to work the long torpedo-like cock in front of him.

 _Taking all of this is impossible._ Thinking back to the porn he has watched, Trystan starts to jerk his father’s shaft in rhythm with his mouth, turning his head slightly with each pump to let his tongue work over the head. He lets out another muffled moan of delight - loving the sensation of a fat cock running along his tongue. Something he never thought he would love and would want more of.

"God. Baby. You are so good." Jack says before he hears gagging and choking. Jack watches as his son coughs after pulling off his member. Jack is concerned for his teenage son’s well-being but mostly concerned that maybe Trystan will stop and be discouraged. But in no time, Trystan goes back in. Sucking on his cock as the rest of his inches is being stroked by the teenage hands.

For encouragement, Jack moves his hand behind his son’s head. "You can take more, son. Just relax your throat, okay?" Jack declares as he pushes his son’s head towards his glistening cock. His hands keeping his son still even as he hears the gagging and choking return. Jack persistently pushes through his son’s objection and gagging.

“Choke on it. You wanted this right? You want your old man’s cock so bad, now choke on it.” Jack can’t help but spew filthy words out of his mouth as he pushes in. His son’s throat giving a strong gag resistance. But Jack knows he can’t give up now, he has been waiting for years for this. And so, as he uses both hands to keep his son’s head in place, he thrusts his hips, stabbing his son’s head with his throbbing manhood. Going deeper with more force, almost crushing his own son’s skull just to push more of his thick hole wrecker in. And slowly, his son’s throat starts to give way. Until with an almost audible pop, Jack’s cock starts to slide into Trystan’s throat. Jack grins in victory.

The two makes eye contact. Trystan is looking up with pride, seeing the pleasure he is giving his own father. Each filthy word from his father’s mouth is taken as a compliment as he feels his father’s supportive firm hand in his hair. Trystan is glad that he persisted through the uncomfortable sensation while trying his best to suppress his gag reflex. Letting out muffled whimpers and moans just before his throat suddenly gives way and his father’s meat floods his throat.

Jack, on the other hand, admire his son’s face as that once cute boyish teenage mouth stretches around his thick manhood. Even his son’s very defined cupid’s bow is nowhere to be found and his lips are spread thin to accommodate his thick tumescence. Jack admires how Trystan’s once picture-perfect handsome face now looks a little distorted with his cock so deep inside his son’s throat. And somehow, Jack thinks his son is more picture perfect now. His son’s muffled moaning is like music to his ears.

Jack loves how deep his son would breath in and inevitable intoxicate himself with his father’s ripe manly musky smell radiating from the crotch - from the same pubic bush were the teenage boy’s nose is currently buried in. Trystan’s whorish muffled moans fill the room. And Jack deep groan joins in as he feels his son’s hands move onto his thick hairy thighs.

Trystan looks up in pure bliss, greedily slurping and sucking as his father’s hands guide him - pulling him down his father’s long meaty shaft. Feeling his own father’s big nut sack resting on his chin, something inside of Trystan unlocks. Although Trystan has already accepted that he wanted to do this – he never expected that he would love it so much.

 _My own father's meat is bulging my throat. Soon it will be coating it in his precious seed. My dick threatens to shoot at just the sensation alone. I'm a cock whore. I am my daddy’s cock whore. I have no shame in the thought. Only pride and lust._ Gone is the homophobic jock that he was more than a week ago. Now Trystan is his father’s cock slave and that is all that matters to him.

"Now let's start the fucking, okay baby?" Jack says as he grabs a handful of his son’s hair, using it to pull the teenager’s head back until only a quarter of his cock is left inside that moist mouth. Trystan is struggling to nod his head to give his father his approval. But it seems his father did not even need it anyway. Without warning, Jack starts pulling his son’s head as he thrust his hips, sending his slick pulsating cock inside that warm moist face fuck hole again. In one thrust, he is once again balls deep in his son’s throat. Jack repeats this motion slowly at first but gradually building up his pace. His balls keep slapping on Trystan’s chin and the kid’s nose pressed and buried in his thick bush.

With each deep breath that Trystan takes, he rakes in a large whiff of Jack’s powerful musky odor, invading his lungs and making him light headed. _Who knew my dad could smell so fucking good?_ Before long he is forcedly taking the fat daddy cock - keeping his tongue still as it struggles to keep up with Jack’s fast movements. Trystan lets Jack take complete control over his head - submitting to his own father.

The sensation of his father’s big low-hanging balls slapping at his chin until its red has his cock twitching against his shorts. At this point Trystan knows, that if he has no choice but to take it - not that he would even consider struggling. Closing his eyes, he focuses on the sensation of his father’s fat mushroom head stretching out his throat. His face is grinding against Jack’s thick bush, and the sweet taste of his father’s addictive precum is so intoxicating as it lathers his tongue. The way his father is treating him... training him... he now understands why his body has been yearning for his father over the past week – Jack is the perfect male figure, an alpha. Trystan wonders if this is how his mother feels, if she too is a slave to his father’s perfect cock.

Trystan’s muffled moans are joined with Jack’s loud growls as the married man continues to face-fuck his own flesh and blood. Harder than he initially planned. His son’s eyes look a little glassy and empty. Jack is no longer sure if he is making his son feel so good. Or maybe he is hurting the kid so bad.

Unfortunately, Jack couldn’t help but continue face-fucking his son. His strong rough grip grinds his son’s face harder and harder into his pubes as he tries to force himself even deeper into his teenage son’s tight throat. The sound of his balls hitting Trystan’s chin and the sloppy wet sound of the face-fucking joins their moans. Drowning any other noise in the room.

“Fucking holy ghost! Take it all, Trystan. Choke on your father’s babymaker.” Hearing his father’s deep loud growls has Trystan’s heart fluttering with enthusiasm. Though his throat is starting to feel a little raw, he will never stop unless his father wants him to.

"God, Son. I think… I’m going to blow… Godddd... Son... Gooodddd..." Jack moans as he feels his climax accumulate. Slowly and slowly. Until with one last thrust in, he erupts. Swamping Trystan’s gullet with his thick potent Daddy seed.

Trystan hardly even hear the warning, lost completely in the moment. But he quickly catches on as his father’s thick shaft starts to enlarge wider, making each pump into his throat a little tighter. He too lets out a low primal groan as he feels the throbbing married cock starts to pulsate deep inside his throat - his father’s hands holding his head still.

Realizing his father is shooting rope after rope of his thick seed directly into his stomach, Trystan whines and whimpers. Protesting to his father, because he wants to taste it. Jack, on the other hand, loves the sound of his son whimpering and whining as he continues to deposit his load straight to the teenager’s belly. And he plans to deposit all of it there.

Struggling against his father’s strong grip, Trystan tries to pull back. Jack did not expect his son to try and pull off his shooting manhood. He thought his son would be so desperate for him that he’d want to take all of his cum without waiting a drop. Thinking that he is actually choking his son, Jack loosens his grip despite his strong urge to fill the teenager’s belly. With this, Trystan manages to pull back until his father’s thick knob is resting in his mouth. He is quickly rewarded with another gush of his father’s sticky potent juice.

Trystan is once again pulled into his head, the taste and sensation making him daydream. _The taste is unbelievable, I only start to taste my own as of this week but it’s nothing in comparison to the bittersweet flavor now hitting my tongue. I need to gulp down more. Holy fuck, dad is a stud - just how much milk is in those big balls?_ Trystan starts to suckle to encourage his father’s juices from flowing, looking up at Jack’s face in complete bliss. When Jack realizes that his son just wants to taste his seed, his cock jerks in his son’s mouth, spewing more of his potent man seed. The idea alone makes him cum even more. Especially now that his son is coaxing his cum by sucking it out.

Trystan can feel his stomach starts to feel full, as if he has eaten a hearty dinner. He is stunned at just how much thick seed his father can produce. He is almost sure that he was conceived on his father’s first try. Looking down, mesmerized at the sight of the thick veins pumping thick seed into his mouth. Rope after rope of thick seed continues to shoot until it tapers off. Swallowing the last mouthful - making a mental note to never forget his father’s potent flavor – Trystan’s tongue swirls around over the knob, slipping under the foreskin and lapping up any leftover cum. Eager to taste more of his father. Jack growls at this blissful action.

After a while though, Jack’s cock starts to be so sensitive. Jack then starts to push his son’s head off his cock. Trystan whimpers in protest but complies.

"Too sensitive son. Please..." Jack moans. His body leans back into the couch. His breathing still jagged. Trystan whimpers. He does not want to let his father leave him. But he doesn’t have a choice as he is pulled back, a strand of cum and saliva still connecting the two of them.

"Dad... That was… That was so amazing." Trystan looks up at his father, panting but with a contented smile. "Thank you... You taste better than I could imagine… And I hate to admit it but I have been imagining this very moment a lot, for the past week." the teenager admits to his own father, watching the softening cock as it reverts to it's still impressive softened size.

"Believe me son. I should be the one thanking you." Jack replies with a contented smile of his own. His hands move to touch his son’s face, unable to believe what just happened. It is the best thing that ever happened to him. He looks down at his boy and he can almost see the teenager’s flat abs looking a bit swollen and inflated due to his massive load.

"Did you like my taste, son?" Jack asks curiously, confident that he already knows the answer but still wanting to hear those words from his own son’s mouth.

Trystan is still beaming with pride at his father’s response. His gaze travels over Jack’s body as the man catches his breath. The teen still can't get over how much of a stud his father is. The strong musky scent is still thick in the air and intoxicating him. He leans in and gives his father’s soft cock a loving kiss before standing up.

"Like it? Daddy, I fucking loved it!" Trystan smiles wider. Tugging at his own shirt, he pulls it over his head - revealing his smooth fit frame. "You shoot like a hose though. Look how full I am!" Trystan playfully teases while prodding at his distended belly. And it is partly true. Trystan really hasn’t seen his stomach inflate so much. It almost looks bigger than when he finishes eating a thanksgiving dinner at his grandmother’s place.

Jack almost gasps as he watches his son’s smooth belly. His hands instinctively extend forward, rubbing the bulging belly. "That looks so good on you baby. Is this all my cum?" Jack asks, chuckling. His hands are quickly guided onto the exposed stomach. His son rubbing their hands together and squeezes his hand tight.

"This is all you, dad" Trystan declares as he pushes the married man’s hand against his bloated stomach so the man can feel just how full he is. Trystan can still taste his father in his mouth. He sits down next to Jack and leans into him again. This time, he wraps his arms around the older man and rests his head on the hairy chest; something he hasn't done since he was young. Kissing his father’s hairy chest softly, Trystan swallows down the last of his father’s taste lingering in his mouth and throat.

“You're the best, Dad.” Trystan nuzzles against his father beefy warm body, feeling the married man’s fur grind against his smooth chest as cheeks. Trystan feels like he could die happy at that moment. His smooth body grinding ever so slowly with his father’s hairy beefy one.

"Are you contented now, baby?" Jack asks as their body grinds together. Trystan looks up at him from his chest. Jack expects the teenage boy to say yes and to say ‘I love you’. Instead, the boy says something else.

"Contented?” Trystan asks with a chuckle. “I can't believe I had that whole thing in my throat..." Trystan declares, half to himself.

"Well, I couldn’t believe it either. I mean, you are amazing, Baby. You took all of me, and I am no joke. Aren’t you proud?" Jack responds smiling at his son on his chest, moving his hand on the teenager’s head as he starts to run his fingers through his son’s now messy hair.

"I am proud daddy… Proud to be your... cock whore." Trystan blushes at his own honest words. _Dad's personal cock whore_. He repeats to himself, the thought has him hornier than ever. _How fucked up am I? But... I can't deny how badly I need it._  

“Well... There's something I've been thinking about all week, Dad..." Trystan nervously chews on his lower lip, looking down at his father’s massive soft tool then back up at his father’s face.

"But I don’t know if you're up for it yet…" Trystan blushes just from thinking about his father’s throbbing hard mean-looking babymaker inside him. All week he has been daydreaming about it, like a nagging thought that would never leave. He even tried a couple of his fingers in the shower before bed and it seemed okay. But that will surely be nothing compared to his father’s insane thickness. The image of that hard cock flashes into his mind again.

"And what do you want to do? I want to know. Maybe if you tell me, Dad might even want to do it." Jack quickly adds, hoping that he is right to think his son is thinking about the teenager’s virginity being taken by his very own father.

Trystan’s dick jumps and starts to painfully throb as he hears his father’s words. His mind goes to the image of his father filling his hole, and his ass inevitably throbs and twitches with need.

"I-I-I want you inside me, Dad. Please... It's all I've thought about this past week. Your fat cock pumping me full. Claiming my virginity and making me yours." Trystan’s eyes seek his father’s, observing the married man’s face for a reaction. Trystan is worried that Jack will response poorly. Even with what just happened, Trystan is expecting a big negative reaction from his father. His father is still happily married after all. And if his father realizes just how much of a desperate slut Trystan is and how badly he wants his father to use him, freaking out and storming away is the least that Trystan expects from his hulking straight father.

"You want Daddy's fat cock pumping you full and breeding you?" Jack asks, with a blank expression on his face. Even those repeated words from his own mouth sounds perfect to Jack. His cock twitches at this. Yet he remains pokerfaced.

Jack’s deep voice of authority asking Trystan if he wants to be bred almost has the boy cumming. Trystan is still unsure where the drive to have his father breed him is coming from. But the need for his own father to make him his personal bitch has been growing all week. He bites at his lower lip, nodding as he begins to grind into his father’s thick form with need. "Y-Ye-Yes, Dad... I want you to breed me. Use me.” He pleads.

"Have you had a cock before? Or anything in there?” Jack asks curiously. His son’s eagerness at the moment, made him wonder if he had pushed his son to go elsewhere for what he wants. Jack finds himself praying to all the gods that his son hasn’t had any cock before. The thought is so hot yet he just wants to be his son’s first.

“N-no, I haven't. Well, for a couple nights this week, I've tried my finger... while thinking of you..." Trystan admits, blushing after realizing that he just revealed how much he has been longing for his own father.

Jack sighs in relief. Happy to hear that his son’s hole is still untouched by anyone else. He watches the young Morrison teen begging to be fucked. Jack’s dream is finally coming true.

Unable to stand being clothed around his naked father anymore, Trystan stands up. He tugs down his shorts; his completely smooth bubble butt bouncing as his cloth falls to the ground. As Jack watches this, he couldn’t help buy gasp in awe.

"Wow you are beautifu..." His words abruptly stop and replaced with a load moan as Trystan sits back down next to him. The teenager’s legs move over his, straddling the hairy man and grinding their throbbing hard cocks together. Trystan leans in to kiss the older man’s hairy chest. Those teenage luscious lips quickly search and finds Jack’s nipples, coaxing a louder groan from the married man. Jack’s sensitive nipples is now found between the teenager’s pearly white teeth as the kid teasingly nibbles on it, sucking it and teasing it.

"God... Baby… So good." Jack cannot think straight anymore. His mind wanting Trystan in any way his son is willing to allow him.

"I don’t know what it is dad, something inside me just needs you... inside me… against me... everywhere." Trystan tries to explain. Which is hard because he himself don’t understand it either. He moves his mouth to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. His grind his hips forward until his father’s cock slips lower, right to his ass. He then starts grinding against his father’s surprisingly still flaccid cock. Trystan can feel it throb between his cheeks. Knowing that it is growing again has Trystan’s heart pumping with pride and joy. He grinds his smooth lithe body against his father, coating his own body with strong musky scent and sweat of his beloved father.

Trystan’s failed attempt at explaining his feeling to his father did not even matter. Jack can only think about being inside his son now. His throbbing member being enveloped by his son’s warm tight hole. And Trystan’s body grinding on his right at that moment isn’t really helping anyone. His hands move to his son’s meaty ass cheeks, kneading them like two big mounds of dough. He can feel his son pushing back against his hands. Jack moans louder as he feels his son grind on his throbbing cock.

Trystan starts to kiss his way up his father’s neck and then pull back, keeping his face close to Jack’s. He can feel Jack’s breath against him as he shivers with desire "P-P-Please Dad… Breed me, break me in and use me... I want to be your whore." Trystan can’t hold back anymore. He doesn’t even care how it sounds – “I'm your shameless slut.” He admits to his own father.

"Oh baby. I want to break you and use you. I want to abuse you." Jack moves his hands on his son’s waist. He stands up and quickly lifts Trystan up and then lay the teen down on the glass coffee table top. With his desire and eagerness, Jack never even feel the weight of his son's fit and muscular jock body. He hooks his hands under his son’s knees then pull his son’s leg up and over his shoulders. Leaving his son’s ass on the edge of the coffee table. Wasting no time, he positions himself on son’s waiting hole. His bulbous head slathering his pre-fuck juice over his son’s hole.

Trystan is in shock, surprised at how easily his father can throw him around. Trystan bites at his lower lip, slightly concerned about how his father is going to fit that huge cock inside him. Once he feels his father smearing precum against my tight virgin hole using that leaking cock, the worry is quickly replaced with that same insatiable need. He didn’t even see where his father got a lube bottle. He just feels the cool lube being poured over his tight hole as the cock head presses against it.

His father didn’t even need to ask. Trystan squirms, nodding at his father as he takes a deep breath. "Yes daddy... Open me up. Take my virgin hole!" Trystan screams with excitement. The moment he has been dreaming of all week is just seconds away. Trystan knows it’s going to hurt, the massive knob adds pressure to his tight virgin boy hole, but he knows he needs it. He whimpers and tries his best to stay calm.

"Oh, I will open you up alright. Maybe even leave you gaping." Jack smirks, proud at his own size, as he should be. Trystan’s body shivers at the thought of his hole gaping after his father is done with it. Groaning and biting at his lower lip, Trystan can feel the pressure building as his father pushes in. His ass hole giving so much more resistance than his throat did, causing his father’s sloppy knob to slip off his tight virgin entrance. Jack’s cock keeps sliding off the side of Trystan’s hole and he has to try multiple times.

"Please relax more baby." Jack requests as he pushes once more. This time his cock manages to push a little. His son’s hole slightly opening as his cockhead requests entrance. Jack groans deep and loud at the anticipation of Trystan’s tight virgin hole.

"O-Okay, Dad-Daddy. Sorry." Trystan whispers back, taking in deep breathe as he feels his father’s knob start to push in deeper this time. The pain is strong, shooting through his entire body. Tristan winces and grits his teeth, trying his best to relax and accept his father’s anal assault.

"Relax baby boy. Relax for Daddy." Jack repeats as he pushes with more force, eager to be enveloped by his son’s warmth. His body leans in over his son’s. His hairy chest pressed on his son’s smooth body. He wants to kiss his son, but he wants to get inside him even more, so he grabs his son’s shoulders and push even harder. It doesn't take long before his knob pushes through the resistance of his son’s ass ring, making a light pop as it stretches the teenager open for the first time.

Trystan’s hands grip onto the coffee table hard, looking up with lust filled eyes. "Oh, fuck Dad... Oh fuck... You're so fucking thick." Trystan lets out a low groan as his father presses more of the throbbing thick babymaker inside him. His hole is so tight that Trystan swears he can feel the veins of his father’s shaft as they push past his opening. His eyes are watering as he tries to relax and open up further. "D-don't stop"

"God baby. I won’t. I will never stop. Never." Jack moans back. His son’s compliment sends shivers down his spine towards the end of his cock that pushes deeper inside his son’s tight hole. Jack gets concerned when he sees his son’s pained look. His kid’s eyes are watering and the kid’s face distorts as he continues to open Trystan even further. His cock feels so good at that moment, though. With his son’s warm insides wrapped around his cock, he wouldn’t want anything in the world. So instead, jack leans in for a kiss. Making out with his son to distract the teen from the pain. He shoves his tongue into his son’s mouth, tasting his own cum from earlier. Trystan quickly responds, kissing him back even more passionately. Their tongues dueling inside their mouths as Jack slowly and steadily pushes himself deeper. Until he is finally balls-deep inside his own flesh and blood.

It was Trystan who breaks the kiss. When he felt his father’s thick bush tickling his smooth round buttocks, a wave of pride and joy fills him. That is aside from the fact that he feels so full at the moment. "Oh fuck... Did I do it? Did… Did I take all of you, Daddy?" Trystan asks for confirmation. His own cock sandwiched between his smooth fit body and his father’s beefy hairy body, leaking like a faucet.

"Yes baby. You did it, baby boy. You took all of Daddy." Jack confirms panting. The feeling of his son’s warm insides wrapped around him is almost too much. Trystan’s ass is definitely so tight and godly.

"You feel so good baby. You are so damn tight. Goddamn motherfucking tight." Jack repeats. This is something he has dreamed of for a long time, longer than the one week that his son has endured. Ever since he bottoms out inside his son’s bottom, Jack did not move. He wants his son to get used to his length and girth. He wants Trystan to enjoy this as much as he is enjoying this. Hoping that a day will come that he doesn’t have to drug his son’s OJ just to get the kid to sleep with him. He can feel his son’s hole slowly relaxing around his throbbing juicy cock. And soon, he will be fucking his boy, like he always dreamed of.

Trystan is desperate for more though and as soon as possible. Whimpering, the teenager squirms under his father’s weight and pushes his ass eagerly against the man. "You feel so good in me, Daddy… Don’t stop. Breed me. I was born for this." Trystan looks straight into the eyes of the man that made him, showing that he is submitting to the Alpha man at his father is.

"Please baby, remind Daddy how bad this is." Jack begs, wanting his own son to tease him with those kinds of talks. He has always imagined his son, talking dirty to him. Jack slowly pulled out of Trystan until the last two fat inches of his cock. Then push back in. Giving his son a passionate slow long-dicking.

"Yeah daddy? You'll loosen me up, I'm sure... Make me a perfect fit for you." Trystan moans as his father moves about inside him, feeling every veiny inch of Jack’s perfect daddy cock throbbing inside of him.

“Son, remind me how taboo this is. Remind me how I am cheating on your mom with you.” Jack whimpers. His requests are getting weirder but the idea of his son reminding him about these things just turns him even more. He does not really think his son would say it though. But saying those words aloud is enough for him.

Upon hearing his father’s words, Trystan realizes that he hasn't even thought about his own mom. I was so desperate for his father’s cock that nothing else mattered to him up to this point. He lets out a loud moan as the throbbing monster cock fills him again.

"Ooohh, fuck Dad. You're so nasty. Fucking open your son's desperate needy hole in the middle of the living room. Choosing my wet tight hole over Mom’s. Do I feel better than her, Daddy? I want to be your number one slut. Whenever you think about fucking, I want you to be filling me not her.” Trystan declares, more than willing to oblige to his father’s bizarre request. Jack moans as he hears his own straight son say the words that he has dreamed of hearing so many times before.

Trystan’s words are digging their way into Jack’s brain, staying there and making the man crazy with lust. Each word making him hornier. Hearing his own son tell him to choose that tight virgin teen cunt over his wife’s well used pussy - that is heaven right there.

Trystan’s body writhes and squirms as Jack starts to pick up the pace. Jack’s hips keep bouncing against his son’s round bubble butt. His son’s sloppy hole making loud squelches mixed with the constant sounds of his big heavy balls slapping against that fine piece of ass. His own strong musky scent is filling the room again as he breeds his son. 

"That's it, Daddy... Fuck me hard… Breed my baby brothers and sisters into me. Turn your only son into your cock sleeve." Trystan has a filthier mouth than jack remembers. And he truly appreciates it. He can hardly believe that he is hearing his pussy magnet straight jock son say such filthy words, but alas it is true. And he can clearly see that Trystan desperately want him to do all of it. The teenager wants his own dad to be thinking as dirty as he has been these past few days, not knowing that his father is already thinking about this ever since the kid starts hitting puberty.

Hearing his son beg to be bred like a whore and basically asking to be impregnated by his own father is so fucked up. But even if it is in fact impossible, Jack would really much like to try. Jack thrusts even harder into his son. Each thrust sending him closer to his orgasm – his second orgasm of the night. Jack lets himself enjoy the moment. The whole room starts to turn silent in Jack’s head, the noise fades in the background. All he could hear is the nice wet sloppy sound of their flesh hitting with every thrust. His thrusting increases and becomes harder. His moaning is nonstop as his hand moves to his son’s waist.

Feeling his father start to pump into him with no remorse, Trystan knows he is pushing the right buttons. He lets out loud high-pitched whorish moans as his father abuses his tight hole. "Oh shit, Daddy. Oh, fucking fuck yes...!" His voice is slurred and weak as Jack pounds him like a wild animal. "Claim your son, dad! Make me your beta bitch. My tight hole will always be ready for you to use, and will always grip you tight unlike Mom." Trystan can feel his hole searing in pain, but the pleasure is almost masking it - each hard thrust seems to somehow drive the married man deeper inside him as he whimpers like a bitch on heat.

 _God, those whorish moans and consistent filthy words are driving me wild. My son seems to be enjoying this. My own son seems to be enjoying the feeling of being fucked by his own father._ Jack’s mind goes wild. Jack slows his thrusting.

“I want you on all fours... I will fuck you like the bitch you are. Do you want my nasty pervy daddy cock to drill you into the ground?” Trystan couldn’t help but groan in approval. Jack plunge all his length inside before he easily flipped the teenager’s body. Not letting his cock slip out of that warm hole. In no time, Trystan is now in all fours on top of the coffee table. Jack’s massive cock is fully buried inside the teenager’s guts. Jack grabbed a handful of Trystan’s hair while his other hand on the teen’s shoulders. He pulls his son’s hair as he resumes fucking Trystan harder.

"Beg me baby. Beg me like the whore that you are." Jack growls, thrusting like an animal in heat. Jack thrusts in every conceivable angle searching for the kid’s sweet spot. Once he finds it, he makes sure to hit it with every succeeding thrust. Pulling the teen’s hair so hard that Trystan can’t help but lean his head back and arch his lower back. The teen jock’s firm round ass pushes higher as if presenting himself to his own father. Trystan’s hands grip down onto the edge of the coffee table as his father continues his assault. Trystan’s scream of pleasure echoes in the living room.

"You. Are. Daddy's. Bitch. Now." Jack declares, with each word followed by a hard thrust into his jock son. _This feels so dirty yet so right._

Trystan can’t believe how his father’s one-eyed monster feels like it's pumping him deeper than ever before, making him struggle to speak at coherent sentence through his whimpers and high-pitched moans. He can feel that thick cock drilling him better than he could have ever dreamed. Naturally, he starts to push back to meet his father’s forceful thrusts. Jack’s hips slamming hard into his round plushy pillows. The married man’s deep animalistic growls only push him into further submitting to his own father. His father growls louder like a wolf howling to the moon.

“Oh, Dad. Fuck me. Use me! I'm your slut, Your cock whore. I want nothing other than you deep inside me. You feel so good!" Trystan manages to babble out between moans. Feeling each of the hard thrusts as his father claims him. Every thrust filling the room with that wet sound of flesh hitting each other coupled by two set of distinct moans and the unique sound of the coffee table squeaking.

His body can't take it any longer - he screams out. The thought of being his father’s cock whore mixed with the amazing sensations of that fat cock push him over the edge. His teenage hung cock starts to shoot its load onto the table underneath him. "Oh D-Daddy!" his tight hole pulses and squeezes his father’s cock in time with each rope of cum he shoots.

 _I am my father’s bitch. This is what I've always wanted, this is where I belong._ Warmth spreads through Trystan’s body, bubbling pride and joy upon this admittance.

When Jack feels Trystan’s ass gripping his cock tighter, the teenager’s body spasming, Jack immediately knew what happened. He just made his son cum without being touched. Just getting fucked by his own pervy daddy made his slutty little boy cum like the teen has never came before. With his son’s grip on his cock tighter, every thrust sends more pleasure down his spine and in no time, he feels his own cock expand.

"I'm going to breed you baby… like the whore you are. Breed you like I never breed your motheeeerrrr… AAAAAHHH..." Jack growls loud as he blasts thick potent daddy cum inside Trystan’s anal walls, coating it. His cock spraying like a fireman's hose trying to put out a huge fire. He growls with every spurt of cum he deposits inside. He pulls on his son’s hair even harder, arching his son’s back even more, in the process. His mind goes to an even darker thought - watching his own son being used by other men. Jack growls as he blasts more cum inside Trystan.

"Yes, Daddy! Breed my tight hole. Pump me full of your potent seed. I live to be filled by you!" Trystan squirms and groans. His hole is stretched wide over his father’s thick daddy cock, feeling his father’s veiny juicy shaft swell against his anal walls, filling him to his limit. His body bucks back into his father’s with desperate need, letting out primal groans and whimpers. The sensation of his father’s cock hosing his inside with that potent seed that made him is so intense. Trystan almost passes out with pleasure.

His father’s rough tug on his hair keeps him grounded to reality. Feeling each spurt as his tight deflowered hole is pumped full, completely flooded with his father’s thick seed.

"Dad... Daddy... " Trystan whimpers, panting, feeling Jack’s pulsing cock start to taper off, plugging him up and keeping that sea of cum locked inside him. "I... I'm yours."

_I can hardly process what just happened. My whole body feels like it’s on fire and I'm glowing with pleasure. I am my own father's toy, his pathetic slut. I can't even feel ashamed at this point. I am intoxicated in my father’s domination. I've never felt more complete, more whole._

“I’m yours.” Those words echoed in Jack’s head. His tired body collapsed over his son’s. Sending both of them on top of the coffee table.

_Yes. I own Trystan now. Trystan is my own personal slut. The sexual relief I am looking for. His mom could up and leave and I won’t care. My jock son is now my slut. My very own slut._

Feeling his father’s sweaty, hairy body peel off of him, Trystan knows that Jack is going to pull out. He moans as he feels his father pull himself out. Trystan immediately feels the void inside me start to crave, feeling empty. He can also feel his abused hole gape and twitch as some of his father’s seed starts to trickle out of him. Jack filled him up so deep that even without that fat cock there to stop the cum, Trystan still feels utterly stuffed. It is a weird feeling for Trystan to feel empty and full at the same time. His father is standing behind you. Eyes admiring the perfect sight of the teenage jock’s once tight virgin hole, now gaping, surely remembering the monster girth of the father’s cock. Thick ropey cum slowly leaking out of it, and dripping down the teenager’s thighs. The father smirks as he watches the gaping hole start to close up. Slowly and surely Trystan’s teen cunt start to close up back to its original form, a tight hole once again, albeit a little swollen and puffy red.

Jack chuckles as he falls back into the couch, smiling contented. "That was great son. You are… Wow. Amazing." Jack declares with all smiles. _I wonder if I should stop drugging Trystan’s OJ now. Will he be as desperate as he is now? Or will he revert back to his straight self? Should I up the dosage instead?_ Jack smiles at the thought.

"Thank you, Dad. You feel so good inside me. It felt so right" Trystan blushes. Trystan stands up and stretches. His entire body aching from the rough treatment his father gave him, his tight puffy hole throbbing, yet somehow, he still craves more. Trystan smiles in amazement at just how full he feels. _Fuck imagine if Dad could get me pregnant?_ His soft dick twitches at the thought. _How perverted am I?_

Trystan sees his father just sitting in the couch. Trystan’s eyes lower to his father’s glistening flaccid shaft. With his insatiable hunger for his father’s cock not at all gone, he drops down onto his knees and gets between Jack’s legs without so much as thinking about it.

"I'm so addicted to you..." Trystan whispers, leaning forward and kissing the fleshy knob in front of him before he sucks it into his mouth. The familiar potent flavor is just as he remembers it - perfect. Trystan opens wide and easily sucks in the juicy shaft, suckling it clean as his tongue laps up any leftover seed from under the foreskin.

 _Cleaning it up like the good slut that he is. God, Trystan is so perfect. This feels so surreal yet so perfect and natural. It is like I never thought this would happen but now that it did, I wonder why it did not happen sooner. For the first time since forever, I feel genuinely happy. Patience really is a virtue that an individual should have. My weeklong wait is totally worth it._ Jack sits back, relaxed on the couch, lovingly watching his son lap on his cum-coated cock. His hands move on his son’s head lightly tapping it as he watches with a giant contented smile.

"That's my good slut. You are my good slut, aren’t you Trystan? Do you like being my slut, T?" Jack asks smirking.

"Yes Dad! I love being your slut, I've never felt better!" Trystan looks up, letting his father’s soft yet still remarkably massive cock falls out of his mouth. His father’s words make him grin wide. His own dick already starting to get hard again as he moves down to Jack’s cum slicked balls. Opening his mouth and lapping at them - tasting a concoction made from his father’s seed and sweat. He greedily opens his mouth and sucks in one of the massive nuts, struggling to fit it in his mouth.

Breathing in deep, Trystan lets out a muffled moan, joining his father’s groan; Jack’s powerful dirty scent fills his son’s lungs.

 _I can't think of a time when I've been any happier than right now. I am my dad's slut. His cum whore. I'm not sure what's happened to me this week, maybe I've always been craving my father’s cock. Craving for my Dad to breed me, to put me in my place - his submissive bitch._ Trystan continues to swirl his tongue over his father’s hairy nuts, making sure to get every last drop of his father’s seed.

Jack just watch his son lap at his balls. He knows that it must be sweaty and smells very musky and ripe but Trystan just licks and sucks on them like it is the forbidden fruit in the garden of Eden. His son’s eagerness and his current actions makes Jack question what he knows. Jack starts to wonder if maybe deep down, Trystan really is a slut and the drug just helps make that side of him go to the surface.

As much as Jack wants to continue with what is going on, he got a glimpsed of the clock and he knows they should stop. His wife will be home in less than an hour. And he knows it would be best to keep the loving woman clueless about all of this. He knows just how God-fearing and prude she is.

Jack moves his hands to Trystan’s face, lifting the teen off his balls. Doing so makes Jack feel like he is prying a baby from his milk bottle. Trystan whines as he is being pulled away from his prize, eagerly trying to get it back in his mouth. With Jack’s finger under Trystan’s chin, he lifts the teen’s head up to face him. Trystan is looking at his father pouting, protesting and clearly wanting more.

"Hey baby. I love this and all, but your mom is about to arrive. We can't let her know about this right?" Those words must have been a bucket of chilly ice water being poured over Trystan’s head. Jack can see the guilt and realization flash in his son’s face as it turns red in shame.

"Of... of course not, Dad". Trystan can feel the waves of shame roll through him, picturing how devastated his mother would be if she sees them, sees how much of a slut her little boy had become. Standing up, Trystan takes one last long look at his father’s body and cock, trying to burn the image into his mind.

"Okay daddy, I'll go take a shower and clean up." It takes all his willpower to tear his eyes off the older man’s body. Jack quickly grabs his clothes and uses his shirt to wipe his own cum off of the coffee table before going the bathroom. Jack watches regretfully as his son leaves. Those gorgeous pale buttocks look almost heavenly as it swings from left to right. He almost hated how seconds ago, he has to stop himself from jumping on his own son as the teenage jock leans forward to clean the cum off the coffee table. Jack knows it is for the best, because they don’t have much time.

Trystan turns on the water and steps into the shower, letting the warm water run over his exhausted body. His dick is rock hard again. Trystan wraps his fingers around his hung teenage cock and starts jerking it off. Trystan is no virgin in the straight sex department. He has with a handful of girls before. Being a jock and a heart throb in school, girls fall head over heels for him. Add to that the rumor that he is well-hung, which he is, girls and boys salivate after him. And he is not one to waste an opportunity. So, he has been with plenty of girlfriends and flings, most of whom he already deflowered.  But none of them ever felt as good as he felt when his father is plowing his tight hole. And jerking himself off at that moment just doesn't feel right.

Biting my lower lip, Trystan removes his fingers around his cock and instead slides it down to his puffy hole. No longer having to use his imagination, he pictures his father fucking him full again. Jack’s thick seed is gushing out of his teen hole as he slides two fingers deep into himself. Then without warning, Trystan lets out a low groan as his cock sprays the shower wall with his cum. Instinctively, Trystan stuffs his fingers into his mouth and suckle on them - tasting his father, again.

_What is happening to me? I'm such a horny wreck. My dick is already getting hard again and my ass is twitching with need. I was the heartthrob jock in school. I conquer pussy like it is my past-time hobby. But now, here I am - cumming while finger fucking myself and thinking about how my father wrecked my hole minutes ago. And I don’t even feel bad. I am a cock sucking faggot now. My father’s cock sucking faggot. And somehow, I love it._

Wrapping a towel around himself, Trystan goes into his bedroom. He plans to lay down on his bed for a bit, but he passed out almost instantly. Jack really wore him out.

After taking a shower, Jack slips into a new set of clothes - a white tank top and blue shorts. He goes back downstairs expecting his son to be there, but Trystan is not. Jack can smell the thick smell of sex in the air and knows that his wife would recognize it. He quickly picks up the air freshener and makes a few sprays, hoping it would at least neutralize the smell.

When his wife finally arrives, opening the front door, the house is smelling like the lemony scent of the air freshener. She looks at Jack curious but she didn’t say much. Jack sighs with relief. The night goes on without a hitch.

“Oh, yeah. Trystan is so tired from a very rigorous exercise we did this afternoon. I think I wore the kid down.” Jack responds with a proud grin when his wife asks for their son during dinner. She looks at him before she shrugs it off.

“Don’t worry, honey. I made sure that he was full before he went to bed.” Jack adds, loving how he is basically telling her the truth but at the same time not at all. His wife didn’t even pay him much attention.

That night, Jack is thinking about his son as he lays in bed. Her lovely wife is still doing some work downstairs. Jack knows it is risky but he can’t wait for his wife to be out. He needs his son’s hole now. Minutes later, he is knocking on his son’s bedroom door. He opens the door and lets himself in, smiling a he watches his son sleepily wipe the sleep off his eyes.

"Hey son. Can I come in?" Jack asks even as he walks towards his son’s bed. But not before making sure that the bedroom door is locked.

“Sure thing, Dad" Trystan responds. For a second, he thought it was all just a dream. But then the throbbing pain from his recently deflowered teen cunt is enough to assure him that it was real. Trystan can feel the fabric against his body. Spotting his towel on the ground, he realizes that he must have taken it off and climbed under the covers at some point. He invitingly pulls back the covers for his father and wiggles to the far side of the bed.

Jack smiles as he accepts Trystan’s invitation.  He pulls his tank top off and pushes his shorts down. Wearing only his old white boxer brief, the loving father joins his son in bed. His son naturally pulls closer to him once he has climbed in bed. Wrapping his arms around Jack’s body as Trystan nuzzles his face into His father’s hairy chest, breathing in his father’s signature scent. The shower Jack took, now forgotten as his natural manly smell comes back, a fainter version at the very least.

"Is mom in bed? What happened?" Trystan asks curiously as he begins to wake up more. His dick is much quicker to respond - already at its full length and throbbing against his father’s side. Trystan knows that his parents never sleep in separate beds. Even if the two argue, they always sleep in the same bed. So, this is clearly different.

"No son. Mom is still during some work. She will be going to bed soon.” Jack chuckles as he notices his son’s hard cock poking his side. His own cock hardens in response.

“But why are you here, Dad?” Trystan asks unsure what to think of this. Surely his father doesn’t plan to sleep her for the night, right?

“Well, I know that tomorrow is your Mom and I’s wedding anniversary. And I know she will want to have sex with me tonight. But… all I could think about is my slutty whore in the next room. And that I would rather pump you full of cum that to waste it on your mother." Jack responds will all honesty.

"Yes daddy, I'm you're slutty whore." Trystan can’t stop himself from grinning with pride, knowing his father picked him over his own mother. He slides his hand down onto his father’s briefs giving the older man’s cock a squeeze to emphasis what he is saying. As Trystan continues to massage his father’s throbbing shaft, his ass starts to tingle and throb again.

“I know your Mom will be going to bed soon, but… Do you think we could…” Jack trails off.

"Dad... I don’t know why I feel this way. But it’s like I need it. It’s like I feel empty when your cock isn't inside me, like I'm worthless unless I'm pleasuring you." Trystan lets out a low whine upon whispering this. Tristan’s fingers find their way under the band of Jack’s briefs. And he starts to grip and squeeze the spongy throbbing meat that he finds there. His thumb running along one of the many thick veins in Jack’s shaft.

"Really son?" Jack asks. Trystan’s words sink in and Jack realizes that he does own his son now. That Trystan has this strong urge to be filled with his daddy cock and cum.

"I can't think of anything else anymore, all this week I've been stroking my hole, pressing on it while I think of you... Even at school I was hard as a rock." Trystan blushes as he admits all of his filthy, pervy thoughts.

"I never seen you act to strange around me son. I never knew you have wanted this for a week now." Jack says moaning as his son’s thumb moves along my veiny shaft to his leaking tip. "I would have helped you sooner if you only asked." Jack confesses, knowing how frustrated he has felt for the past week, too.

"I thought something was wrong with me... I wasn't going to tell you that I needed you to fuck me, to breed me... and I was repulsed by the idea, if only I knew then just how perfect it would feel." Trystan confesses as he peppers kisses while making his way down his father’s chest. His father’s deep primal moan makes his whole body shiver with desire. Trystan slides down under the covers, eagerly tugging down his father’s briefs enough that he can fish out that daddy cock and balls that he misses so much. Trystan lets out a soft low moan as his body relaxes, knowing his cravings will soon be satiated.

It all makes sense in Jack’s head now. He feels stupid for thinking that his son would jump his bone on the first day that he tainted the morning OJ. He felt a little guilt for the struggle he caused his son. Jack can only imagine how much of a mental turmoil it was for Trystan to realize that he wants to be fucked by his own father. Jack knows how great of a turmoil it was for him when he realizes that he wants to fuck his own son. Lucky for them, they both got through it and obtained happily. Though Jack has to use drugs to help his son realize what he truly wants.

Trystan takes in a deep long sniff of his father’s musky scent, the aroma making his head throb as he opens his mouth to take his father in. Wanting to show his how great of a mentor his father is to him, Trystan pushes forward and expertly swallow. This brings Jack back to the present as his cock finds little resistance as it buries its full length inside his son’s throat once again. Trystan can feel Jack’s precum trickling directly into his throat as he slides both his hands up to his father’s hairy chest, tweaking the hairy nipples he finds there. Letting out a low muffled moan as he works that shaft. _Fuck! I must be the luckiest son in the world. My perverted and loving Dad coming into my childhood bed to fill my throat._

"You are a natural, son. A true born cock slut." Jack announces honestly, meaning every word of that statement. He truly has never seen anyone do this so easily in just few attempts. He can feel his cock slide down the supposed-to-be inexperienced teenage throat. He moves his hands around his son’s neck and he can feel the bulge that his cock is making on his son’s neck.

"Oh son. Fuck your face into my cock. Make Daddy proud, son." Jack dares to say before leaning back. His other hand moves to grab on the covers and gripping it tight.

Trystan’s tongue working the underside of Jack’s shaft as he slurps and sucks. Loving the taste of his father’s old daddy meat. _I am a cock slut... my father’s cock slut..._ Trystan lets out a muffled moan. Picking up speed, Trystan tries his best to emulate the same speed as this afternoon. Unfortunately, he can't seem to get there.

Every time Trystan fuck his face unto his father’s slick cock, Jack can feel the teenager’s neck expand and contract under his hand. Feeling his own member bulging out of his son’s throat as his son willingly impales his skull with his monster cock is just heaven. But even with that, Jack feels there is something missing about it. But he readily forgives it as the thought of his son being willing and eager to choke on his cock more than compensates for whatever it is that is lacking.

But then Trystan wants more. Letting out more muffled groans, he reaches for his father’s hands. Guiding them onto his head - relaxing his throat and mouth as he readies himself for his father to take control. The feeling of Jack’s sticky foreskin pulling back as it is press into Trystan’s throat has the teenage jock almost cumming. Taking another deep breath Trystan is relieved to finally be in this position again - where he knows he belong.

Jack looks down at his son. He can tell that his teenage jock son is trying hard to look up and gaze into his eyes, pleading for something. And Jack knows exactly what his son needs – help.

"You really are my cock slut now, aren’t you, baby?" Jack asks, not needing an answer. He grabs a handful of Trystan’s hair and starts to face fuck the jock. With his hands aiding Trystan’s head up and down, Jack’s hips thrust forward, meeting his jock son’s face. Jack is so much harsher than he was this afternoon. This time, he knows that he is not forcing his son. This time, he knows that this is what Trystan wants. What his teenage football jock son needs. This is where Trystan belongs. Jack continues to royally face fuck his son’s handsome face, distorting it now yet somehow even hotter in Jack’s eyes.

Trystan tries his best to nod as his father’s monster cherry popper impales his throat; _Yes daddy, I'm your cock slut._ Trystan wants to say. His cock twitches at the thought, feeling his own father’s rough hands pull at his hair as the perverted man continues to punch into his throat. Trystan lets out low whorish moans as he feels his throat almost threatening to start gagging as his father continues to abuse it. Trystan cannot comprehend what's gotten into his own father, but the rough domination only makes him want to submit more. He looks up, his eyes full of bliss, lust and red with tears as Trystan slides his hands onto his father’s hips, pulling the man into him- wanting to show his own father how badly he wants this. Trystan doesn’t know that he doesn’t have to. His father knows what he is now and is loving it.

Trystan takes short breaths whenever he can. His father’s rock-hard cock stretching his throat obscenely as the alpha man pump into him. His bed covers are holding in his father’s musky odor, making his dick leak hard whenever he takes a breath. The sounds of the Jack’s balls slapping at his sloppy lips filling the room. But in his mind Trystan is now worried that his mother will hear them. He doesn’t want to get caught, but he wouldn't dare ask his father to stop.

"This is not enough, baby." Jack declares. He chuckles as he sees Trystan’s eyes widen with excitement as if his son knows that if this isn't enough for him, only one other thing could be. Trystan must have been sucking hard because when he pulls his thick juicy cock out of his son’s throat and mouth, it makes a loud popping sound as it lets out past the teenager’s lips. Drool and precum dripping down Trystan’s gorgeous face making it look messy. Hearing his father chuckle after the obvious appraisal, Trystan can't help but smile. He must have looked completely used - he can feel his father’s slimy precum dripping down his chin.

"Lay on your back. I want to fuck you hard." Jack states as he moves to the bottom side of the bed. Waiting for his son to comply. Jack doesn’t have to wait. As soon as Trystan hears his father’s order, he very eagerly and obediently slides onto his back, pulling his legs up and wrapping his arms around his knees. He can feel the cool air against his puffy tight hole as it puckers.

"Like this daddy?" Trystan looks up at his father, looking for approval, swallowing down the last of his father’s lingering precum. His hole is throbbing with desire as his eyes lower to his father’s glistening cock.

Jack laughs at his son’s childish question. Seeing a young muscled hunk presenting himself to his father and asking that question just seems so surreal for Jack. "Yes baby. Just like that." He manages to say before he garbs his son’s thighs and pull the teenage hunk near the edge of the bed. Jack prods his cock on his son’s hole. His cock is still dripping with his precum and his son’s drool. Jack spits on his son’s hole, hoping it would be enough as lube.

"P-Please dad. I don’t want to feel empty anymore..." The young Morrison hunk whimpers in desperation to his father.

"Ready or not." Jack says louder than he intended. He starts pushing, moaning like a wild animal. He thanks the gods that Trystan’s hole, though as tight as earlier, is somehow more relaxed. Trystan moan as the fat throbbing knob presses at his entrance. The teen squirms with need and anticipation.

"I'm always ready for you daDYY" Trystan’s voice raises as his father slides deep into his welcoming hole. Jack pushes deeper wanting to be inside his son again, feeling his cock beg him to. Trystan is taking his father’s monster cock easier this time, taking steady breaths as his father fills him to the hilt. He lets out a low mewl of delight just as his father’s balls push against his stretched opening. His father’s hairy body vibrating against him as the older man lets out primal moans. The sensation is too much for him, gripping onto his bed sheets tight, he wraps his legs around Jack’s waist.

"OH, fuck Dad... OH DADDY..." Trystan can’t hold it anymore; he couldn’t stop myself. His own fat heavy cock begins to jerk and pulse, shooting a few ropes of cum over his smooth naked chest. His father fucks him hard. Feeling his son cum under him, spraying his young yet sticky seed between them, Jack smirks as he fucks harder than he ever did. Pushing his son’s spurts of cum out of his cock by hitting the teenage jock’s prostate with his throbbing daddy cock.

Seeing his father’s playful smirk, Trystan knows he is in for trouble. Quickly his father’s rough hard pounding is doubled. As he is still cumming, he can hardly even breath, letting out raw whorish whimpers and groans. His hole is on fire, feeling it stretch as his father pumps into him deeper than he could ever imagine is possible. His ass red from that big heavy balls slapping into it. His cock doesn't seem to even soften slightly from the ordeal. Even as his climax passes and his cock stops spurting cum.

"I'm so happy, daddy... My hole is made for you… Breed me again, please!" Trystan’s legs pull Jack’s hips forward as the teenage jock looks up at the hairy dominant figure. He can see his father’s face is covered in lust and greed, a shiver runs through Trystan’s entire being.

 _This isn't my dad anymore. This is a perverted beast, a desperate alpha animal looking to seed his bitch. And I am more than willing to be impregnated if need be. He is growling like a beast. I want to be devoured by this alpha man’s desire. I never knew I could be fucked so hard, and now I know I don't want it any other way._ Trystan can’t help but be drawn into his own delirious world.

The father and son can hear the loud noise of the bed hitting the bedroom wall. Banging sound echoing with Trystan’s moans and Jack’s growl. The bed groaning and shaking as if it will give up at any time.

Then they heard a knock.

The sound of knocks at the bedroom door pierces through the primitive sounds of their sex. Trystan looks up at his father in fear, trying to squirm away from under the big hulking man. As Jack pumps into the teen again and again with reckless abandon, Trystan knows that struggling to get away from this beast would be helpless.

The knock continues. But this time, a female voice follows it.

"Son, is everything okay?" Trystan knows that it is his mother. He looks at the man plowing him, his own father. The same man whose wife is outside the door. Jack looks at Trystan and quickly muffled his own moan, biting his lower lip. But the older man did not stop fucking his son though.

“Trystan?” comes the mother’s voice again. Their moans of sex is now significantly decreased, yet the sound of the bed banging on the wall, squeaking as Jack continues to plow his son, still remains.

Clearing his throat, Trystan stifle a moan and speak up. "Oh uh... yeAH MOM." he says gasping as his lust-driven father continues to fill him to the hilt again and again. "Sorry I'm just finishing up a late-night workout." Trystan is scared like he has never been scared in his life. Right outside the door is someone who can stop this, whatever it is that is happening at the moment, forever. And Trystan doesn’t want that. Coupled with the fact, that this is his mother and he is taking her husband away from her, Trystan is ashamed, guilty and horny, all at the same time.

Jack almost chuckles at Trystan’s poor attempt at lying. The look on his son’s face makes him even harder. The shame written all over the teenager’s face, mixed with lust and guilt is something he never knew he would love. Jack fucks Trystan even harder. Loving how naughty this is. Knowing that his wife is just few feet away. He fucks Trystan harder and harder, the sound of the bed echoing louder and faster.

"What is that?" Trystan’s mother asks. Trystan turns his hear towards the door when he hears the sound of the doorknob being turned. He sighs and thanks the gods that his father did not forgot to lock the door.

"Why is the door locked?" His mother’s voice is more annoyed now. Trystan can only moan at the thought of her catching the two of them. His father fucking him even harder. "I thought I already told you that there should be no locked doors." She declares

 _Fuck my pervy father. And fuck me for wanting it so badly._ Trystan curses the fact that his father is not taking this seriously as if the man is pretending that she's not just outside the bedroom door. Trystan can hardly contain himself as the alpha man pumps into him at full force.

"Sorry mom, it’s PART of my ROUTINE" Trystan gasps, chewing on his lower lip as he shakes his head at his. His voice fluctuates in volume every time his father plows into him. His hands grips on the thick bed sheets on his bed. His teeth gritting together just to stop his moans from escaping.

"It’s locked so I don’t GET disturbed while I'm WORKING OUT!" Trystan shouts out the last part, feeling his father thrusting into him at breakneck speed. His bedroom is now almost dripping with his father’s thick musky scent at this point. _I didn't know that mom almost catching us would get him so worked up. Just how much of a perverted stud is my father?_ Trystan starts to wonder.

Jack, on the other hand, can tell how his son’s pathetic excuse of an alibi is really just not convincing. And this seems much more pleasurable than fucking the kid earlier. The thought of his wife, his son’s mom about to catch them makes Jack want to fuck his son harder. He can feel his climax building up, loving how his son’s voice fluctuates with his thrust and his wife remaining clueless just outside the bedroom door.

“Don’t raise your voice at me. I was just asking, I want to know." She says not walking away. “Is your father in there with you?”

 _Believe me Mom. You don’t want to know._ Trystan thinks to himself. The creaking and slamming of the bed increase as Jack brutally pistons into Trystan’s slutty boy hole. Trystan can hardly concentrate as his head lulls from the pure pleasure he is getting. His dick leaking onto his already cum covered stomach.

"S-s-s-SOrry mom, N-n-NO. He said he… was going FOr a WALK." Trystan struggles to keep his moans low as his father savagely assault his ass. His bubble fleshy cheeks feeling bruised and battered from the hard slamming.

Jack’s mind leaves his body. It is like he is watching the event unfold. Watching himself piston his hard Daddy cock inside his son’s tight and used hole, sending him so much pleasure. At that moment, his son’s pleasure did not even make it to Jack’s list of goals. Jack fucks Trystan with one goal in mind, breeding his son like the bitch that he is supposed to be.

Looking up, Trystan can see the amount of concentration in his father’s face – it’s clear to him that his father only has one thing in mind, to breed him full. Trystan lets out a few mewls and whimpers, knowing that his mother is definitely still standing at his door. He can hardly even worry about her anymore. His mind not letting him ignore the beast that's using his now loosened hole. _Well... it's more my father’s hole than mine now... My daddy’s boy pussy…_ Trystan’s cheeks burn red at the thought.

"Oh, okay." Trystan’s mom responds. Ending the conversation that no one else wants to continue. As the forbidden lovers hear the woman’s footsteps walking away, Jack thrusts harder. He is right around the edge. Jack thrusts one last time, so hard that Trystan can almost feel the older man’s sack trying to push its way in. Trystan can feel his father’s cock begin to thicken, stretching his hole to its limits. Trystan knows what's going to come. He whimpers and moans for it. Relief washes over him as he hears his mother walking away, just before his father’s loud primal growl fills the room. Trystan gasps audibly.

"What was that?" Your mom says as she walks back towards the door. Jack couldn’t help but growl again as his body convulses in pleasure just before his body drops on his sons. His moans louder and louder with each spurt of cum he is flooding inside Trystan.

Trystan can't help but moan and whimper under this powerful alpha beast. His hole twitches and grips onto that thick veiny shaft as he feels it pulsing inside him. Pure ecstasy spreads through the teenager’s body as he feels wave after wave of his father’s potent seed once again flooding his addicted insides. With each pulse, he can feel his father’s massive hairy nuts sliding up against his hole.

“Trystan, what is that? Who is there with you?” His mother’s voice is rising with each word. She knocks at the door again but Jack’s loud dominating moans continue to echo in the room. Trystan is panicking. He knows that his mom must recognize his father’s growls of ecstasy. They have been married for years, she must recognize it.

"S-SHIT sorry mom. It’s uh… It’s my porn. Yes, my porn. I didn’t realize it was so LOUD." Trystan trembles under Jack’s sweaty body, loving the sensation of his father completely encompassing him. His legs pulling the panting man against his aching plump ass, keeping that spurting cock deep inside him as he grinds against the older man’s thick pubes. Somehow, even in his panicked state, Trystan still wants his father.

"PORN?!?!?" His mom exclaims in shock. Trystan can only imagine her face blushing red now. He knows that she is such a prude. And in a normal situation, he would rather confess to smoking weed that to watching porn. But his father breeding him is no ordinary nor normal situation, is it?

"I thought you were working out. Why are you watching pooooOOOOHHHH...?” She exclaims. "You are disgusting. I will get your father to talk to you about his." She exclaims as the lovers hear her stumping angry steps walking away.

Jack chuckles as his weight falls over Trystan’s. He is panting and growling still as he continues to cum with much lesser force now. Trystan chuckles with his father. He shakes his head at his mother’s outburst. It's crazy to think that her mother would marry such a perverted man when she's so prudish. Trystan lets go of his moan, no longer caring if his mother can hear him. His tight hole is aching as his father continues to throb and pulse inside him.

"F-fuck, Dad. I'm so full… You cum so much, it's insane." Trystan guides his father’s face towards him. And the two shares a long passionate kiss. Trystan’s arms then wrap around Jack’s back as the older man’s fur grinds into the teenage jock’s smooth body.

"You're such a filthy perv... I can't believe how hard you were fucking me while Mom was just outside.” Trystan declares with a giant grin. “What if we got caught? What then, huh?" Trystan challenges his father. Expressing his disbelief at how risky his father was acting. Knowing full well that he is in no place to talk. He loved the thrill - and what it did to his father.

Jack just chuckles. "Well, if she catches us then she would have to live with the fact that I prefer your tight little teen cunt over her gaping one." Jack says as he laughs hard. Trystan grins wide, loving the confirmation that his father chose his tight hole over his mother’s. Trystan was worried that his father will get cold feet and will not want to mess around with him again. His need... His hunger for cock only seems to be growing though. And even the thought of his father leaving him tonight has him trying to savor every precious moment he can get.

"I can’t believe you told her you were watching porn. You know she won’t be able to look at you for a while, right? Well at least not without blushing or averting her eyes." Jack declares with a hard laugh. “And she will force me to talk to you about it.”

“Well what else was I going to tell her, Dad? It's not like I can disguise the sounds of your sexy moans - they're pretty obviously coming from a horned-up stud ploughing his little bitch slut. Besides when you talk to me about porn, maybe we can do more than just talk.” Trystan responds before he could think about his words. His father just chuckles at his witty rebuttal.

Jack gazes into his son’s emerald eyes. "You are amazing, baby." Jack admits. "I love you, baby. I love you."

"Thank you, Daddy... I love you too." Trystan smiles. His eyes start to well up with tears. "I... I think I might be addicted to you... addicted to cock… your cock." Trystan blushes.

"Well always remember that growl, I only make it for you. I have never growled like that for anyone before. No one ever gave me pleasure like that before baby." Jack admits. That statement shocked Trystan.

“That explains why Mom didn’t recognize that it was you, growling.” Trystan’s hole twitches at the thought. His own father and that deep primal growl is something only Jack experienced and can experience. If Trystan hasn’t cum so many times that day, he would have cum at the moment. "F-fuck, Dad. That's so hot... It turns me on so much. I'm so happy I can bring it out of you!" Trystan beams, smiling wide up at his.

"And I love that you are addicted to my cock. I want you to. Don’t worry baby. I will give you plenty of chances to satisfy your addiction." Jack promises, knowing he plans to fulfill that promise as often as possible.

Jack leans forward and kisses his son. Sucking Trystan’s lower lip in his mouth and nibbling on it. Trystan never dreamed of kissing a man, especially not his own father. But it just seems right at that moment. Knowing that his father will keep his insatiable hunger in check, Trystan is just thankful and happy. Trystan lets out a muffled whimper, kissing his father back hard. The sensation of Jack nibbling on his lower lip has his dick twitching hard against his father’s hairy stomach. Trystan’s hands slide up Jack’s back and into the older man’s hair as he opens his mouth for his father’s tongue. Jack did not waste any time, he shoves his tongue into his son’s mouth wanting more. To his surprise and delight, Trystan starts to suck on it, making him moan. Their tongue inevitably dueling.

After a while of making out, Jack pulls back, panting. "Are you okay son? Did I hurt you? I hope I did not. I do not know what came over me. I just feel the need to take you, or even to breed you." Jack asks with a soft chuckle, yet his eyes shows how concerned he really is.

"Of course not, Daddy. I've never been happier." Trystan flashes a smile. His hair a mess - with dried precum on his cheeks - Trystan looks completely used and spent. "I don’t want you to ever hold back for me, Dad. I love having you use me. Your cock feels so good!" Trystan blushes thinking about it. His hungry, sex-crazed body is throbbing with need again as he chews his own lower lip, making soft mewls of delight from their body contact.

“Dad, do you think…?” Trystan manages to say before his face flushes red crimson. He stops in shame as he realized that he is about to ask his father to fuck him again.

“I would love to, son. But Daddy is not a teenager anymore. And three orgasms in one night is just too much for me.” Jack regretfully responds. He looks at his son, truly devastated that he can’t give his son what he wants.

“Oh, I understand, Dad.” Trystan responds. He is truly disappointed. He would have loved nothing in life but to have his father fuck him non-stop until the end of time. But that is nothing but a fantasy. “Can you stay here, inside me then?” Trystan hopes.

Jack thinks about how tomorrow is his marriage anniversary. And for sure his wife will be looking for him. But he doesn’t want to disappoint his son any more. So, he just smiles and nods. "Okay. But we should sleep now. It is getting late and I have much work to do tomorrow." Jack declares and he wrap his arms around his son.

Without his father’s cock leaving his cum-filled entrance, Trystan rolls to his side and pushes his body into his father as they get comfortable. Jack pulls the cover over their naked bodies and Trystan snuggles closer. Still feeling his father’s large yet soft cock inside his ass, Trystan starts to drift off to sleep. "T-thank you daddy" he whispers just as he passes out.

Jack watches his son pass out on his chest, loving the look of serenity on the teenage boy’s handsome face. He kisses Trystan’s forehead good night before he too falls asleep. That night was the best night the two Morrison hunks has ever had. That night is the start of a new relationship for the two. A relationship so precious and special that it has to be kept a secret from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to "The Red Pill Series" if you liked this, so you will receive notifications in your email for new updates. Or better yet, if you love my works, subscribe to me. (#YoutuberVibes #ShamelessPlug)
> 
> Also, I am very much open to suggestions, comments and criticisms. I would love to hear what you think of the story and how you want the story to progress (that is if ever I can squeeze out time to write a continuation). I want to know if people enjoy reading my work as much as I enjoy writing them.
> 
> Finally, if you prefer connecting with me in more private platform, you can do so through discord @ JannKenneth#9375 or kik @ JannKenneth
> 
> Don't forget to show me some love in AO3 and in life.  
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
